


At last

by Jesses_girl2020



Category: Weasley Twins - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:49:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27799510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jesses_girl2020/pseuds/Jesses_girl2020





	At last

The Weasley twins were identical, were two halves of one whole. They did everything together. Needed each other. Completed each other. That is, until girls came along. Both were tall and lean with muscles from hours on the quidditch pitch, adventurous and fun to be around so there was no shortage of girls lining up for Fred and George Weasley. However something was always missing. No matter how many girls each twin shagged, neither was completely satisfied. Neither one could place this empty feeling when it came to their love life so both just kept their feelings to themselves. 

Summer hols were not going as planned. Fred and George had spent almost every waking second pouring over recipes, gadgets, and gizmos trying to come up with a new product to add to their assortment of prank items to sell back at Hogwarts. So far all they've managed to do is annoy their mother and produce a Fred shaped whole in their bedroom floor. 

On a particularly scorching day Fred had decided he'd had enough. "I can't take another second in this room" he stood up from their shared worn out desk. Moving over to the window he stretched his aching back. "You know Georgie I don't think I've ever been more tired of working on our products" George set down his quill he was jotting notes down with. "I know what you mean brother, I think I've wrote the same note here three times." Glancing out the window Fred noticed the sunshine bouncing off the water of the pond down below. "Fancy a swim?" With a smirk and without a word George dashed from the room. 

George was already stripped and lazily swimming about the pond by the time Fred caught up. "How'd you get undressed so fast?" "Just one of my many many talents" Laughing Fred undressed and started wading into the cool water of the pond. They swam and talked and splashed. It felt like they were children again and it was exactly the break they needed. Before they realized it was almost dark and Molly was calling them in for dinner. Groaning a little they made their way to the banks of the pond. "Are you excited to get back to school and see Angelina, Freddie?" "Yeah I suppose. What about you and Katie? Things were getting pretty serious last term." "I'm not sure id call it serious but it'll be nice to see her yes." Making their way up to the burrow both boys were thinking to themselves that it should feel exciting to see their girlfriends after a long summer apart. Yet neither felt the butterflies they should be feeling when it came to their girlfriends. Both twins were unusually quiet during dinner. Leaving the rest of the Wesleys on edge. When the twins were quiet that usually meant scheming and chaos would follow.

That night long after everyone else was in bed Fred and George were up working on their latest inventions again. Luckily they had remembered the quieting charms as there was a sudden not so small explosion on George's side of the desk. Rushing to his side Fred couldn't help the panic rising in his chest. "Bloody hell Freddie, that one nearly took my fucking head off." Deciding they were both exhausted they decided to call it a day and go to bed. 

After stripping down to their boxers both boys climbed wearily into their beds. Unable to sleep and still feeling a little shaken from George's mishap Fred sat up on his elbows. He peered over to George's side of the room noticing he was awake to. Deciding he needed closeness to his twin he got out of his bed and padded to George's. "Scootch over will you. I can't sleep". They had always slept in their own beds unless one was sick or couldn't sleep, the closeness made them feel safe and connected. "What's wrong Freddie?" "I thought I'd lost you" Fred whispered so low George almost couldn't hear him. Snuggling closer George touched the worried face that mirrored his own. "I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere" seeing the worry still on his face George raised up and planted a soft kiss on Fred's cheek. Freds whole body went instantly stiff. He touched the place George had just kissed still feeling the little sparks it shot all throughout his body. Without realizing it he had closed the miniscule gap between their faces. They were now nose to nose. He placed the softest of kisses upon George's lips withdrawing almost instantly he began apologizing. "I'm so sorry Georgie. I don't know..I can't.." but before he could continue lips were crashing down on his with a ferocity that sent the blood rushing from his brain straight to his cock.

This should feel wrong George thought. This should not feel so...right. As the kiss deepened, he licked Fred's lower lip asking for entrance. A small groan escaped as Fred opened his mouth and George's tongue started licking and exploring his mouth. When the twins finally had to separate for air Fred looked deep into George's eyes. "Should we be doing this? I mean, isn't this wrong?" "Wrong or not I never felt this way with Angelina." George knew exactly what he meant. Being with Katie had been nice and definitely gave him a release but he'd never felt sparks of pure lightning going through his body like when he kissed Fred. Sensing his hesitance Fred reached to cup George's face "I want this. I want you. Damn right or wrong." That was all George needed to pounce once more. This time rolling on top of Fred. Their kissing had turned fierce and desperate. Both growing harder than they had ever been. 

Fred opened his legs and wrapped his feet around George's waist. The position was more intimate and allowed their cocks to rub together causing both to gasp and groan at the contact. George started leaving wet hot kisses on Fred's neck, grinding his hips down into his brother earning him a heavy groan from his twin. George kissed his way down Fred's torso sucking and biting along the way leaving deep red and purple marks. He stopped at each nipple licking and pulling the pink buds onto his mouth. "Ah Georgie" Fred moaned and arched his back off the bed. George made his way back up Fred's body claiming his lips in a passionate kiss. Breaking the kiss George licked the shell of Fred's ear biting the lobe cause shivers to run down Fred's body. "I want to hear you scream my name Freddie. Don't hold back love." At this he made his way back down Fred's body this time not stopping at his navel. Hooking his index finger in the band of his brothers boxers he looked up looking for approval afraid to move to fast. Fred nodded and lifted his hips. He hissed as George grabbed his cock and slowly began pumping up and down. George nuzzled into Fred's cock breathing in the musky scent "Do you taste as good as you smell pet" he stuck out his tongue and licked a long strip up the shaft and around the purple head causing Fred to gasp and buck up instinctively. George put both hands at Fred's hips pinning him to the bed. Fred's hands went to George's hair his nails scraping his scalp. George opened wide and slowly started bobbing up and down.


End file.
